The present invention comprises of a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia-Calibrachoa (Petchoa) referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPXC009’. Variety ‘SAKPXC009’ originated from an intergeneric hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in October of 2004. The male parent was proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa line ‘2B-106A-1’, which has a white flower color, large flower size and a creeping plant habit. The female parent was proprietary hybrid Petunia line ‘103K’, which has a rose flower color, medium flower size and semi-mounding plant habit.
After crossing the parent lines, 1600 ovules were removed from flowers on the female parent and cultured by standard ovule culture techniques. In March 2005, intergeneric hybrid plantlets were transplanted to soilless media for greenhouse culture and acclimatization.
From July to November 2005, the plants were vegetatively propagated to produce rooted cuttings. Subsequently, the plants were transplanted to an open field and evaluated for flower color and plant growth habit. A plant was selected that had a pink flower color, an excellent blooming ability and semi-creeping plant growth habit. Plants of the selection were vegetatively propagated and then were evaluated in an open field. In June 2006, the breeder confirmed that the distinct characteristics of the selection were fixed and stable. The selection was named ‘SAKPXC009’. All breeding work was conducted at Kakegawa Research station in Kakegawa Japan.
Plant Variety Protection for this variety was applied for in Japan on Oct. 8, 2010. ‘SAKPXC009’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.